


Hope

by Green_Arrows_of_Karamel (Mare9548)



Series: Enraptured Submission [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, D/s relationship, Domme!Felicity, Multi, Polyamory, Smoaking billionaires, angst with a little hope in the end, continuation to the last 2 works posted in this series, emotionally hurting felicity, unconscious Tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare9548/pseuds/Green_Arrows_of_Karamel
Summary: As Felicity waits for Tommy to wake up, she reminisces about the moment when she ended up not with one but two pet boys to worship her.





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Hi dearies!!!
> 
> It's been forever since I updated this series and I think it's time. If something good can come out of being without internet service for like a month and a half is that I finally finished writing this. After rewriting it like 5 times, I'm finally happy with it. I know that I've been a little (A LOT) mean to you in the last 2 installments with an angstfest but I have good news for you. If the title didn't clue you in, I tell you, loud and clear, that you'll like the end of this one. It's a little cliffhanger-y but it's good, hopeful.
> 
> I hope you like it. Enjoy the reading!

**_May 2014_ **

 

"Hi, Ms. Smoak."

A sweet voice pulls her out of her deep focus. Felicity blinks several times as she pulls her gaze off the screen of the tablet in her hands. A short, chubby brunette is in the doorway of Tommy's room. For her clothes alone, Felicity knows the woman is a nurse but not a regular in the ICU. It takes Felicity a few seconds to recognize the visitor.

"Rose?"

Felicity, Oliver, and Tommy met Rosaline Garcia in Sara and Nyssa's club, and they all have run into each other time and time again in various events for over the last year. Rose and her Dom are a well-known and respected couple in Star City's BDSM community.

"Do you mind if I come in, ma'am?" Rosaline says, with the slight smile on her lips.

"No, of course not. Come in. And you can overlook protocol with me. In here, that is. You don't need to be formal. What are you doing here?"

In spite of being a little disconcerted with Rosaline visiting, Felicity is grateful for the distraction. For the last week, she has spent most of her time in the hospital except the two times she was forced to go to the office but quickly return to Starling General. With restricted visits for other than family and her unwillingness to leave Tommy alone a second longer than she must, Felicity has spent most of her time without interacting with people except for the hospital staff. When Tommy is better, she will apologize and visit the people who have come to see how he's doing and she has ignored.

The only times when Felicity dares to leave Tommy alone —and just for short periods— is to go to visit Oliver in his room in the hospital a floor below. Oliver is doing much better physically, despite the scare she got when she first visited him. Not as much emotionally. He still blames himself for the accident and lashes out to anyone who tries to convince him otherwise. She's lost in how to help him to overcome his guilt.

Felicity feels overwhelmed by all, and she can't deny that it's nice to see a friendly face.

"I work in this hospital, in the maternity ward. I came as soon as I heard what happened. I'm so sorry," Rose says, coming closer to the bed. She looks down at Tommy. "How is he doing?"

"His doctors are cautiously optimistic," Felicity replies.

The doctors may be happy with his barely nonexistent recovery, but not her. Felicity is anxious to see a real improvement. Tommy hasn't regained consciousness since the accident, not even given a small sign that he's there. Despite he hasn't had a step back in his medical condition and the wounds in his chest are healing as expected, the lack of response from him worries her. The surgeon and the nurses have told her repeatedly that he could wake up in any minute now, but Felicity knows that he might not wake at all. In that regard, the neurologist has been more honest with her. Either possibility is equally valid. And even if he opens his eyes, Tommy might not be the same. They're unsure if he suffered any brain damage due to lack of oxygen until he comes out of the coma.

"They see his steady condition as a good thing. They say it's a miracle that he's pulling through."

"And don't you see it that way?" Rosaline asks with a slight crease in her forehead.

"Look at him, Rose," Felicity croaks brokenly. "He has tubes everywhere that keep him alive. I talk to him and it's like I'm talking to a wall. He looks so… broken," Felicity sobs. "I just— I just want my puppy to open his beautiful eyes and tell me that he loves me."

"Oh, Felicity, he will. I know he will," Rosaline rounds the bed and go to Felicity. "May I hug you?"

"You can't know that!" Felicity counters, allowing Rosaline to envelop her in a comforting hug.

"Yes, I do. Anyone who has met you guys will tell you the same thing. Tommy is capable of doing anything for you. He's fighting to come back to his Mistress; I'm positive of it. He wouldn't defy such order from you. But you need to give his body time to heal."

"I have no patience for that. I need Tommy awake now."

"Do you hear that, Tommy?" Rosaline addresses him directly, touching his arm. "Your Mistress is demanding you to wake up. If I were you I wouldn't wait much longer and risk getting a punishment for making her wait and worrying her so much."

"Don't listen to Rosaline, puppy. I just want a small sign that you are with me, that you are listening to me. Come on, baby, squeeze my hand," she urges, taking his hand and expecting some reaction.

Felicity slumps her shoulders and bows her head when his hand remains still, his fingers lifeless.

"Don't lose hope. He will come around."

But when? That's the question.

Reluctantly, Felicity pulls her hand away and go with Rose to get a cup of coffee. "It's the good stuff," she promises, taking her to the nurses' lounge. She's right. The coffee is better than in the cafeteria and the spending machine near the waiting room just outside the ICU.

While both enjoy the beverage sent by the Gods and some cupcakes, Felicity abates Rosaline's curiosity of how Oliver, Tommy, and Felicity ended up in a relationship. She tells her how she met them that fateful night in Vegas and how she became Oliver's Mistress.

"And how Tommy got into the mix?"

Felicity smiles fondly, remembering a day, about a year and a half ago, as if it was yesterday…

**_December 2012_ **

 

Tommy is delighted, giving Felicity an unexpected treat. He called and invited her to lunch with him. He was pleased when she accepted without hesitation. It's a belated request because he meant to do this for a while now, so he grabbed the opportunity gladly.

He parks his silver Mercedes SLR in front of Queen Consolidated' headquarters at the agreed hour, just as Felicity walks out of the building. Tommy takes her to a small, no-fancy Italian bistro in The Glades, not too far from both QC and Merlyn Global offices. The perfect rendezvous point for a meal in the middle of the week. It's Tommy’s favorite place for lunch. The food is exquisite and the service is exceptional. He suspects that the cozy and familiar character of the place leaves more room for the owner and his employees to dedicate special time and effort to make feel special to the regular clientele.

Tommy and Felicity have lunch at the best table of the restaurant. She is sitting across from him. Her wavy blond hair is pulled in a ponytail. Her sagacious and inquisitive eyes are framed with rectangle-shaped glasses. Her luscious lips, pink as a strawberry, are curved in a sweet and inviting smile. Before them, a feast worthy of the Gods. Felicity is having spinach and ricotta ravioli with basil pesto and chicken while he goes for a steak pizzaiola and farro salad with tomatoes, cucumbers, arugula, and feta cheese. The final touch is a glass of the finest red wine of the house for each.

“This is nice. I was surprised when you called,” she says, before taking a bite of her ravioli.

Swallowing a piece of meat, he admits, “I was hungry and I hate eating alone, so I called the most beautiful woman I know to keep me company.”

She giggles at the obvious display of his smooth talk. “Charmer.”

He flashes her a bright and wide smile. “Always.”

“But, seriously, I thought you and Oliver had lunch every day together. Where is he?”

“When we can, yeah. We come here often. But he had a meeting with some investor for a new project…”

“Oh, right. He told me he was having lunch with Mr. Leifmann, I forgot.”

“So, I took the chance to be just you and me. I never gave you the proper thank you, and I thought a nice meal could do the trick.”

Felicity watches him, with her eyebrows knitted in confusion. “Thank me? For what?”

Tommy outstretches his arm across the table and wraps his fingers around Felicity's hand. “For taking care of my man, in ways, that I can’t. You've been heaven sent.”

Tommy means every word. Felicity, crashing into their lives, is one of the best things that happened to him and Oliver. Tommy isn’t stupid. He is well aware of how his boyfriend had been slowly going down in a spiral that was leading him to a breakdown. Oliver was losing himself in a persona —in the dutiful son that gave away his own dreams in order to take care of his family. Life gave Oliver no other choice than to take a control of a company that he wasn’t ready for. Tommy tried his best to help Oliver to cope, but it wasn’t enough.

“You don’t have to thank me, Tommy,” Felicity says, squeezing his hand, reassuringly. “Both Oliver and I take something out our association. I give him what he needs as much as he gives me what I need.”

“I know that. But you've done the impossible, Felicity. With your help, Oliver is slowly turning back to be the man I fell in love with. You have no idea how awful it felt watching him drowning slowly for years, unable to help him. Honestly, I doubt that you, or even Oliver, realize how close to the edge he was."

Tommy watches as his words sink in. Felicity's features twist somberly as their meaning dawns on her.

"But I did and feared that I was going to lose him to that darkness creeping on him," he continues. "Until the night we met. That's the luckiest night of our life. And to think I thought a thousand and one excuses not to go to Vegas that weekend."

Felicity smiles. "It was one of the greatest night of my life too. There have been so many changes since then."

"For the better, I hope."

"Oh, yes. Definitely."

They pause their conversation when the waiter exchanges their empty plates for an unexpected dessert.

"On the house," the young guy says before Tommy can point out that they didn't order the two pieces of dark chocolate cake. "Enjoy," he wishes them as he walks away, leaving Tommy and Felicity alone again.

"This looks too delicious to turn it down." Felicity moans sinfully as she takes the first bite. "Oh, my God! It's so good!"

Tommy smiles widely, enjoying the cake as well. He watches Felicity intently, trying to figure her out. She's a rare and unique woman. Her vibrant personality has so many layers, each one more interesting and endearing than the last. A force of nature; that's how Tommy would describe her. Of course, her beauty doesn't hurt either. Her intelligent eyes with a kind gaze, her rosy, smooth cheeks, and those luscious, kissable lips are the right combination to give her a cute, yet alluring face that goes perfectly with her killing body with hills and valleys that Tommy itches to explore again.

Felicity is womanly sensuality wrapped in a small frame of 5'5. What makes her so desirable is how humble she is with her attributes. She doesn't brag about them or use them to manipulate others. It's something so ingrained and natural in her that it doesn't matter the clothes she wears. A simple and modest attire on her can be as enticing as a revealing dress.

And yet, that's not her best quality.

Her joy for life is so great and contagious. It's easy letting get carry away for it. Tommy has no trouble figuring out why Oliver is so enamored with Felicity.

Tommy is, too.

Felicity let escape a decadent moan when she takes another bite of cake to her mouth and Tommy's groin jumps in response. Then, she smiles wickedly as if she knows the effect she's provoking in him.

"Can I ask you something?" Felicity inquires.

"Sure. Shoot."

"Have you and Oliver talked about making your relationship more formal?

"You mean like… us, getting married or something?"

"Maybe not going to that extreme, but maybe… I don't know, it's not a secret that you're a couple. The strong love and commitment that exists between each other is crystal clear, so I'd think that you'd be living together by now." Felicity waves her hand dismissively. "Don't mind me. I'm getting my nose in where I shouldn't."

"No, no. It's okay, I don't mind you asking. Actually, I've thought about it but never brought it up to Oliver."

"Why not? Do you think he would say no… run through the door as fast and far as he can?"

Tommy sighs,"I know he would say no. It's not that he has commitment issues or that he doesn't love me nor that he doesn't want to live with me. Simply, he won't."

"I don't understand."

"He won't do it, because of his mother. I love Moira, I really do. She became like a second mother to me when my mom died when I was a kid."

"Oh, I didn't know your mom had passed away. I'm sorry, Tommy."

"Thank you." Tommy takes a big breath to soothe the everyday acute pain in his chest for having lost his mother before continuing, "I can't fault Moira for loving Oliver like only a good mother does, but she also manipulates him. Since Oliver's father died, Moira discovered that playing with Oliver's love and sympathy for her, she can make him do almost anything, even the things that for years Oliver refused to do."

"Wow…"

"Yeah…" Tommy breathes. "She's controlling and Oliver let himself be controlled by her. Moira doesn't accept his bisexuality or my romantic relationship with him. In her eyes, I'll never be anything more than Oliver's best friend as we were as children, and what we have is nothing more than games for playboys. I can bet you anything that she's certain that Oliver will marry a woman that she approves."

"But… but doesn't she see that Oliver is happy with you?"

"It doesn't matter. That's not what she wants and she won't settle for anything else. I think the biggest problem is that Oliver still wants to please her, even going against his own wishes. He and I have a similar problem of a disapproving parent. The difference is that I don't give a damn what my father thinks of me or my life. I learned a long time ago that there's no way to please my old man, so I don't waste my energy trying. "

"You don't have a good relationship with him, I take."

"Oh, Felicity, you have no idea how strained it is. That's why I don't pressure Oliver about his mom. I know how is to live with the burden of the criticism of your only living parent. I desire that not even for my worst enemy.”

Tommy notices the sad expression on Felicity's face. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sour the moment."

Felicity looks at him, forcing a smile on her lips. "No, Tommy, you didn't. I'm just realizing that the three of us has parental issues, although under different circumstances."

"You have trouble with your folks, too."

"Yeah, my dad abandoned me and my mom when I was seven, and my mom and I are too different to get along well."

"But she loves you?"

"Oh, yes. I don't have doubt about that. She has been always there for me. I love my mother but we're completely opposite so that usually leads to big disagreements between us about, well, everything."

Smirking, Tommy says with dark humor, "At least, we're not alone in our misery."

Felicity snorts, "I guess we can take comfort in that."

"Let's drink to that." Tommy clinks his half-empty glass of wine against the one Felicity is holding up.

They chat a few minutes about happier things before it's time to go back to the office. As they leave the bistro, the owner, Signore Lattanzi approaches, saying, "Mr. Merlyn, I hope everything was to your liking."

"Everything was wonderful, Gianluca. As always."

"Yes, the food was delicious," Felicity chimes in. "My compliments to the chef."

"I'll gladly pass it on, Miss. I'm sure Fiorenza will be thrilled to hear such a lovely lady enjoyed her food so much. I hope you return soon. You'll always be welcome here."

"I definitely will. You can bet on it."

Tommy and Felicity say their last parting words with the promise of coming back at the first opportunity. Outside the restaurant as they walk to the parking lot, Felicity thanks Tommy.

"I'm very happy that you invited me, Tommy. Thank you for showing me this little heaven on earth. The drawback is the food in QC's cafeteria will be awful for me from now on, no matter how tasty others say it is. Not after today."

Tommy chuckles. "Don't worry. From this day on, you're officially and permanently invited to join me and Ollie every time we come here."

"I don't know if that's the best, Tommy."

"Why not?"

"Because I try to keep my relationship with Oliver at the office as professional as possible. Going out to lunch with him, it kind of breaks that rule. If I'm seen socializing with him, people will talk and I don't want to be the subject of malicious office gossip."

"Okay, I can respect that, but coincidences happen, don't they? If by chance you to the same restaurant than your boss, what? Are you going to leave? And what if I tell you that you're coming with me and Oliver is the third wheel, huh?"

Felicity smirks, "Nice try."

"Oh, come on, Felicity. Having lunch with you is nice and the perfect way to keep in contact. Oliver has you all for himself. Why can't we have our thing, um?"

Felicity looks at him intently and Tommy feels as if she sees through him. He shifts his eyes, avoiding her burning gaze, aware that he said more than he intended. Felicity stops him and says, "Oliver told me you didn't mind the arrangement between him and me, but I never did ask you directly. Tell me, Tommy, are you okay with Oliver being my submissive? Because the last thing I want is interfering with your relationship."

"What? Of course, I am okay. Have you forgotten the reason for my invitation?"

She stares at him with incredulity, so he insists, "Seriously, Felicity, I'm a hundred percent okay with it. Why wouldn't I? Like I told you earlier since Oliver started scening with you, he has returned to be a little more like the man he was before. More happy and relaxed and much more attentive to me. I don't feel threatened by your presence in his life in any way."

"But…?" Felicity presses on. "I know there's something you're not telling me, Tommy. I can feel it."

Tommy hesitates. Felicity thinks he's jealous, perhaps afraid of losing Ollie's affections, but it's not the way she believes. Tommy has not an ounce of doubt in the love Oliver has for him. After all the things they've been through together, Tommy has the certainty that their bond is for life. Whatever relationship Ollie and Felicity have won't change that.

Any jealousy on Tommy's part, if what he feels can be called that, it's the other way around. He hasn't forgotten that night in Vegas when he and Ollie met Felicity for the first time and the incredible fun they had. The hours they shared in that hotel room were magical. Tommy always had the desire to repeat it.

He can't forget the unique dynamic the three of them had or the explosive chemistry among them. It's something Tommy hadn't experienced before even when he and Ollie have had a countless threesome in the past. This was different. Extraordinary. It was incredibly hot to watch Ollie willingly submitting to Felicity and, at the same time, Tommy being subjected to the control of both.

What Tommy craves is not to have Ollie's love all for himself. No. Having a mere an occasional friendship with Felicity is not enough. He yearns to be under her dominance once again.

Felicity moves to stand in front of him, cutting his advance. She puts a hand on his face, caressing his cheek with the pad of her thumb. "Whatever it is, you can tell me. In the short time we know each other, I've come to care a lot about you, Tommy. If there's anything I can do for you, please, tell me."

"I don't want to seem jealous or envious."

"Why would I think that? To the contrary, I think you're a big-hearted man. You have a kind heart and there's this selfless side of you that people rarely get to see. You and Oliver do the same thing, projecting a public persona that reflects inaccurately who you truly are. It's a mask that shows everyone else what _they_ think you are.

"I realize it's a defense mechanism but I can see through it. You, Tommy Merlyn, are not the self-absorbed jerkwad most people have labeled you as."

"Why, Felicity. You're making me seem like a saint."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far," she teases in a singsong voice. "You're not a saint, but neither are you the devil. You're just as flawed as the rest of us. And don't think that your avoidance of the topic is working. That only shows that it's really important to you, so please, tell me."

"You're going to make me spell it out, aren't you?"

"I'm afraid so. You've made me curious and, you might not know this, but I hate mysteries. Now, I won't rest until you sing like a bird."

Tommy sighs in defeat. "Fine, I'll tell you."

After a few seconds of silence, Felicity says, "I'm still waiting."

"Okay, okay. Here it is. I… um, I… sometimes, I wonder how it'd be repeating the night we have in Vegas."

"Is that it? Is that your big secret? Oh, Tommy, you don't need to wonder, all you need is to ask. I don't think Oliver is going to oppose you joining us for one night."

Encouraged by her positive response, Tommy ventures to go further, "And what if I want more than just a night… if I'm looking for something more permanent?"

"Are you suggesting that I take you as my sub as well?"

He nods. "I love Ollie with all my heart but I want you too, Felicity. That night when we were together, it changed him but also transformed me in ways I didn't know possible. I feel this pull to you that I can't explain and, in these three past months, it only gets stronger every time I see or talk to you. You're the piece I didn't know I had missing in my life. You satisfy a part of me that not even Oliver can."

"Have you talked about this with Oliver?"

"Not really, no. We sometimes remember that night fondly but I've never voiced my desire."

"You should have, Tommy. As long as you don't mean harm to others, you owe it to yourself seeking what you know will make you happy.”

"That means you'll take me," Tommy ventures.

Felicity rectifies, "It means that the three of us need to sit down and talk about it."

“Obviously, the talk happened and the rest is history,” Rosaline concludes in the present.

Felicity smiles, despite her melancholy. “Let’s just say that Tommy had been a good boy that year and he received a Christmas’- or rather Hanukkah's since I’m Jewish- early present from a sexy Santa.”

“I would’ve put him in naughty list.”

Snorting, Felicity concedes. “You might be right about that.” Looking intently at the bottom of her empty cup, Felicity fights the yearning she feels and wonders if she will be whole again. “I should be going,” she says, itching to go back to Tommy's room. The break is over.

“He’s okay, Felicity. Any of the nurses would’ve come to let you know if there was any change in his condition.”

Rosaline prompts her to stay on her seat but Felicity refuses. She slides off her seat. “I know, I know... I just- I just need to be with him. Thanks for the coffee and the company. I really appreciate it. See you later, okay.”

Felicity knows she darts from the lounge more hastily than politeness dictates but she can’t handle to be there anymore. She returns quickly to Tommy’s room and is at his bedside in an instant. She leans to kiss his brow and take his unmoving hand. “I’m here, puppy. I’m going nowhere so you can wake when you’re ready. Just come back to me, okay. Come back to me and Oliver. We both are waiting for you.”

Felicity stiffens when she feels a fluttering movement in her hand. She’s afraid to have imagined it. Pulling slightly from the bed so she can see better, she urges, “Baby, did you-? Tommy, move your hand for me. Squeeze my fingers, c’mon.”

Crashing disappointment washes over her when she gets no response... until it happens. Tommy's fingers twitch ever so slightly on her palm. Happiness explodes inside her watching to what Felicity would call a miracle if she believed in such things. And after this, she might. She asks him to open his eyes but they remain closed. Panicking a little, she asks Tommy again to move his fingers to make sure he didn’t go back to unconsciousness. Her heart leaps with relief when his fingers curl feebly around her hand.

She runs out to call the nurses and doctors to tell them what just happened and returns just as fast. She kisses him all over his face and the back of his hand telling him the good boy that he is. She isn’t stupid and knows there’s a long way for Tommy to recover fully but that won’t kill her joy.

Her puppy is back.

 


End file.
